Please, don't leave me alone, I love you
by hishamarukyo
Summary: this story about female Norway and Denmark. they love each other but one day all the secret had broken. Denmark can't forgive himself after mad of Norway. they almost kill each other in the war. wanna know the end, please read this story and give me your feedback to improve this story.


At the military council hall...

"Denmark, investigation show that you misuse your power in military. The council decide to claim back your jobs as your punishment. Do you has other word Denmark?"

Denmark only nodded, he realize he was guilty and he ready for any punishment. Every things was done. He loses his jobs, his account bank was freezed, and he got nothing left. Denmark walking in despair, return to home and finding some excuses to hide his secret from his wife, Norway.

**...**

At home...

"What bring you here at this time honey? Are you okey?" said Norway. She sense somethings wrong with her husband. Denmark not answers to her question. He go straight to the kicthen and take some drink water.

"Hey, answers me, hunny?" Norway shout.

" Can you stop question on me!" Denmark said loudly in his anger. He slap Norway face and make the girl fell on the ground. Denmark dont know what happen to him. He cannot control his emotion. " I so sorry, Norway. Please forgive me." Said Denmark after saw his girl was crying on the floor. Norway look on Denmark, giving a smile on her husband to make him calm down and then both of them hug each other. Meaning they forgive each other.

"Never mind, ill make some food for you. You must be hungry arent you?" said Norway. Denmark hug Norway again. His lips start crawling on Norway lips. He kiss Norway deeply, trying to forget what happen to him on that day.

**...**

The next day...

Denmark acting like he going to work. Hiding from Norway that he just been fired yesterday.

He go to the city, try searching for any job. Finally he got one. Working with constuction company. He start his work on that day to earn some money. He will to do it although it was a hard job.

" So, you want work with us hah, young man." Said the officer of the construction company. Denmark nodded. It was the only job left.

" Okey, take this." The man give Denmark a helmet and gloves. Denmark wonder.

"How you going work without take care you own safety boy. Quick boy, show me what your muscle can do in my construction." said the man again.

One week later...

" Why you so dirty when you return home hunny? Come on, I going to clean you right now." Norway take a towel, rubbing Denmark nose which fully covered with soil and dusk.

" Take off your shirt and get your bath right now. I dont want sleep with dirty guy." She added.

"You sound very lustful right now hunny, are you..." said Denmark with small smile on his face.

" Kya... stop it. Quick, take off you shirt!" said the girl.

" My shirt... oh dear, you so unpatience." Said Denmark. He take off his shirt and drop them on the floor. Norway collect them qiuckly while said " get your bath right now..." with her face totally red in colour. " Dont you misunderstand me, i just going to clean your shirt. That why i asked you to take them off." Denmark just laughing. It was his first saw Norway become like that. He take his bath and go to the bedroom.

" Are you done Denmark?" Norway walk to her room.

"Kya... get on your shirt right now." Said Norway after look the man lying shirtless on the bed.

"Hunny are you listen to me? Hunny ?"

She sense something wrong with Denmark. She touch the man body. " kyaa... your body too hot. Are you got a fever? Quick, wear on your shirt now. We go to the hospital right now." She wear on Denmark some clothes after knowing the man cannot wearing his shirt by his own. " I look like your mama right now Hunny." She get her car and start the engine and straight to the hospital.

**...**

At the hospital...

" Where am I ?" said Denmak after awake from his sleep. " My dear, where are you?"

Norway came in the room with the doctor.

" Madam, your husband fine. He only got a fever. Can you let me talk with you husband for a while?" Norway nodded, she left the room for a while. The doctor came to Denmark side.

"Mister, what are your recently job right now?" the doctor asked him while checking his file.

" I work at a construction site right now. Why you asked me such that question doctor?"

" Well I suggest you to quit from that job. In your case, your work surrounding not quite suitable for you. Your body immunity was too weak. So, for your own safety and your wife, you better quit from that job." Said the doctor. " Okey, your condition better right now, you can return home. And may I talk to your wife for a second?" Denmark nodded. He saw the doctor leave the room and talk with Norway. Then Norway comes to Denmark side.

"What the doctor tell you my dear?"

"Nothing. He only asked me to take good care on you. Well we can return by now. Let go."

Norway grab Denmark hand tightly. Denmark feels something wrong with his dear. He can sense it by how Norway grab his hand because Norway never grab his hand tightly before.

" My dear, could you not breaking my hand because you grab it too hard."

Norway shock and asked for her forgiveness but Denmark think Norway hiding some things from him.

**...**

Next day...

"I going to work right now, my dear. Bye bye."

" Wait for a minute." Denmark stop.

"Can i follow you to your office. Please ." Norway asking his hunny.

" What, you cant because...because..." Denmark trying to find any excuses. He cannot broke his secret to Norway. He cant tell that he not working with army anymore.

"Because of what? I just what to send you. Then i return home." She get in the car. Denmark got no choices.

" Wait, there is somethings i need to tell you." Norway look on him.

" I no longer in the army... please forgive me, my dear. I lying to you." Denmark crying. He cant lying anymore to the girl.

" I already know that."

"How you know that?" Denmark shocked with her answer.

" I know you not longer in army. I know you work in the construction site. I know you do it for me. I know you got fever because of me. I know you sacrifice everything for me. I know you lying to me. I know why you lying to me. I know everything about you Denmark. Because i love you and you love me. Nothing cant break us. Because you are my destiny."

Norway hug Denmark. She crying, knowing that her husband very loyal to her. She very proud with her man.

" Please forgive me, my dear. If you hate me, please find another man who can make your life batter than me."

" No man can make my life better than you, hunny. But for next time, no more secret between us, okey." Said the girl who still crying in Denmark hug.

"Now, i dont know what to do. I cannot work at the construction site anymore. The doctor wont allow me to do that." Said Denmark. He cannot work with construction company again. His body was too weak for that job.

" Dont worry hunny. I already got a job right now. But you must become househusband from this moment since i go to work." Norway laugh at him. Denmark only can smile to her. But he wonder what is his dear job.

Since that day, everythings came back to normal. One day...

"Mister, i got a letter for you." Said the postman. Denmark open it. He cry but this cry was full with happiness.'

"My dear, i got my job back. The military want me to join them again."

He ran to get Norway. When he enter the bedroom he shock. He saw on Norway laptop.

"What this, how she can get..." Norway enter the room.

" What wrong hunny. Why you call..." she shock. Denmark was look over her laptop.

"That is my job." She answers slowly but Denmark can heard it.

"I really a fool man. Why I can't realize why you asking about my job at our first night. I really dumb because easily told you about military information. I really stupid because married a girl like you. I realize now why the military fired me, and I realize now why they decide to take me again. All is because of you. You are the spy for the Norway Army, am I right."

"Hunny. i…."

"Stop calling me like that. I really stupid because believe you. You are not longer my wife, Norway. I don't want to see you again."

He crying, realize that he was too stupid. Norway quite with tear on her face. She pick up and

prepared herself. She must leave. Her job had finally reach its end. Before she leave, she take a picture when they get married. That is the only things she cannot forget.

**...**

One year later, the war of Nordic has started. Ireland, Sweden and Sealand was defeated by Denmark and Norway. Now Denmark march his army to attack the Norway. Norway army was rules by mysterious person. The Sweden Nation failed drasticly when they face with Norway army. Denmark try to figure out who control the Norway army.

One day, Denmark had a bad dream about Norway, his ex-wife. In his dream Norway being killed by him on the battle field. Denmark stab Norway from behind and Norway smile to him. Denmark start to worried. He think he had kill Norway in the past battle. He said in his heart…

" my dear, are you doing well. I really worried about you. If we still together right now, you always cheer me. You always at my side when I got a nightmare. Oh my dear, please forgive me. I really sorry. Norway, If I still have time to alive in the next battle, I hope I can meet you before I go. I really can't forgot what I have done to you. I never treat you well. I always…." He start crying. "I lonely right now, Norway. I can't live without you. I still love you Norway." He began memories all the time he spend with Norway.

The next day, Denmark prepared himself. Today is the last day of battle to conquer the throne of the Nordic. He had prepared, if he die in this battle, he want his body bury at the place he dead.

" Why you want we bury you at the place where you dead Colonel?" asked his man.

"I want the person know where am I, and I also want she forgive me."

"Who is she, colonel?" asked them again. Denmark wake up and prepare himself. The war will start soon. All the soldier prepared themselves. Denmark open his speech to burn up the soldier spirit.

"Are you with me?" said Denmark and his men answer yes.

"let go. This is our last battle, let take them down." All the soldier start their move.

"My lady, that is our enemy colonel. If we kill him, the whole army will down." Said the mysterious person right man.

"Shut up you fool. I already knew that." She slash the man body.

"Prepare my equipment, I going to enter this battle field." She prepared herself and go to the battle. One by one her enemy being cut by her. She get Denmark.

"So, you must be the leader for Norway Army right. Nice to meet you. It will be a honour if you remove your clock so I can see you face" Said Denmark.

"You still play at this moment. I think I know you. You must be husband to this girl." She show the picture about wedding of Norway and Denmark.

"How you get my photos?" Denmark wonder.

"I get it from the girl in this photo. She annoyed me, so I kill her."

Denmark shock, his emotion become unstable.

"I going to kill you." Denmark attack the lady fiercely. His anger controlling his body right now.

When his axe nearly cut the lady body, he stop. He sense some things weird with the lady she fight with. Look like the lady want to die in his hand. Denmark take off the clock that the lady was wearing. He tears falling again. It was his love, Norway.

"Why you stop. Kill me. I had betrayed to you."

Denmark was silent. Everyone at the battle field watch on them, wondering what was happened.

"Kill me Denmark. I don't want to live again."

Denmark hug her.

"I cant kill you. I also don't want to live again without you at my side."

"Spear my life Denmark. I cant live with you. I had kill to many person."

Norway take knife at Denmark waist. She try to stab herself. (blood splash sound effect)

" Why? Why you stop me with you hand?" Denmark throw away the knife.

"I said I cant life without you. I still need you my dear. Please forgive me. I was wrong to you. I lonely without you my dear."

"but I was…."

"Let us forget the past, we must face the future. I love you Norway. You are my heart."

Norway hugs Denmark tightly. She also love the man. Everyone clap their hand. It was true love between the two person.

Suddenly, (BANGG).

The General of Denmark Army shoot Denmark. Norway shock because Denmark chest not stop bleeding. Denmark felt on the ground. The General shoot also Norway. Both of them injures seriously.

"Talk with enemy. Are you insane Denmark. Go to hell both of you." Said the general.

"Norway, are you okey…?" Denmark ask weakly. He cant survive anymore.

"I fine Denmark, you bleeding right now, are you okey…" she answer weakly.

"I love you Norway. Are you love me?"

"No man I love accept you Denmark."

Both of them gone at the same time. The sky turn dark. The earth rain heavily.

…**..**

The next day…..

"hey where is colonel body and also the woman body. It is right here yesterday right."

"yea… where it is?"

"Maybe the spirit had take them to other place. You know both colonel and the woman love each other, so maybe they at other place."

"Spirit! Spirit never exist in this world la… Let go, I hungry right now."

"What about colonel body."

"We find it later."

"Spirit really exist am I right England."

"Yes. If it not exist, how the world exist."

THE END….

…

**THIS STORY BORING RIGHT. MANY GRAMMAR ERROR AND I NEVER CHECK IT. **

**BTW… PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF AND SEND ME FEEDBACK THAT MAY HELP ME TO MAKE A BETTER STORY….**


End file.
